1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to activity monitoring, foot inclination, and estimation of energy expenditure of an individual.
2. Related Art
An inactive lifestyle is often seen in our children, especially beginning in 9-14 year-olds. Behavior patterns often begin in this age-group and track into adulthood. Lack of physical activity affects early onset diabetes, obesity, heart disease, and other chronic illnesses. These illnesses have a negative effect on a child's quality-of-life and functional status, and increase parent burden.
Physical inactivity is an important, modifiable lifestyle factor that is an essential factor in energy balance, and thus key in obesity prevention and treatment. Physical inactivity also contributes to risk for increased morbidity and mortality of other chronic conditions, and is an independent risk factor for cardiovascular disease, the leading cause of death in the United States. There is a well-documented trend of increasing sedentary activity for all ages in the United States and recommendations for increasing physical activity. What is known about children's physical activity is that: (a) physical activity begins to decline in the 9-14 year age group, especially for girls, (b) patterns of activity tend to track from childhood into adulthood; and (c) inactivity is related to increased risk for morbidity of chronic conditions. However, recommendations for assessment, health promotion, and intervention are difficult to implement and evaluate, challenged by the lack of adequate screening and measurement tools that are cost-effective, efficient, easily usable, reliable and valid. Appropriate, reliable and valid screening and measurement tools are critical if clinicians and researchers working with children are to fully understand activity or lack thereof, and if we are to fully explicate the component of activity/inactivity as a contributing factor in obesity and other conditions in children.
Self-report physical activity provides adequate and reliable data, but validity data vary widely and are inconsistent. Motion monitors are considered more objective, less burdensome, and less invasive than other measurement techniques. However, current motion monitors involve high monetary expense and use burden. Additionally, current devices are difficult to stabilize on the waistband, especially for large-waisted children whose girth adversely effects placement and diminishes measurement accuracy. Furthermore, activity on an incline, force distribution under the foot, and inverted activities (i.e. playground activities) have not been able to be efficiently measured.